<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stimulant by zalil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043573">Stimulant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalil/pseuds/zalil'>zalil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Craving [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalil/pseuds/zalil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley visits again. Chocolate leads to kisses, kisses lead to... blood rituals and theft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley (Supernatural)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Craving [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stimulant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In hindsight, you should have known Crowley wouldn't leave it at that. </p>
<p>When he was gone, you sat up and straightened your hair and clothes as best as you could. Busy trying to erase the telltale signs of making out, you didn't realize Crowley had left you with a softcore porn movie running on TV until Sam walked closer, did a double take and asked whether you'd like some privacy. Since you had narrowly avoided discovery (which would have been way worse) and the movie had the benefit of distracting the boys from you and your flush, you didn't even feel embarrassed. A wave of irritation washed over you, instead. Why did they have to come home <i>now</i>? </p>
<p>The only good thing that came of their return was the opportunity to reevaluate that line you had had yourself convinced you shouldn't cross. It turned out that had been a naive way to look at things. What was the harm in having a little fun with the demon? It wasn't as if he could use it against you; the worst that could happen was Sam and Dean finding out and getting angry and that was a risk you were willing to take.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of chatting with them, you turned in for the night. The evening had excited you as much as it had tired you out – all that tension was exhausting. You walked to your room and opened the door, prepared to turn on the bedside lamp – but it was on already. Your heart jumped.</p>
<p>Crowley was sitting on your chair, reading a piece of paper that seemed to have come from your desk. You took a moment to thank God you had no diary you could have left lying around. When you closed the door behind you, he put it down next to the box of chocolates he had brought along and looked at you with a dangerous glint in his eye. </p>
<p>"Please, come in and make yourself at home," you said ironically. He didn't seem to mind the implied reprehension.</p>
<p>"I thought I should say goodbye properly," he said lightly, beckoning you closer. </p>
<p>"Good idea," you answered and slid onto his lap.</p>
<p>The disappointment and irritation you had felt at the boys' return vanished in a flash. You were glad Crowley hadn't just gone. It seemed that, like you, he had felt you were not finished with each other  yet.</p>
<p>"Nice choice of movie," you said with a reproachful look, but it was softened by you running your hand gently along his jaw, enjoying the scratchy feeling of his beard on your skin. He just grinned.</p>
<p>"Come here, pet," he murmured and you leaned in.</p>
<p>This time, you didn't need any pretext to kiss. Your lips found each other's naturally and it took quite some time, his hands exploring your body and a lot of whispered obscenities for him to say goodbye <i>properly</i>. The rush of being in his embrace was going to your head again and you felt almost safe in your assessment that nothing too bad could come from this.</p>
<p>"I should go," he said finally, giving you a light slap on your butt. </p>
<p>You swallowed. Even though you had convinced yourself it was fine, your conscience nagged at you when you answered.</p>
<p>"Or maybe you shouldn't," you said, trying to sound surer than you were. Yes, you thought he was hot and you were sure he could make you feel even better than he already had, but did you really want to go all the way?</p>
<p>He pinched your side playfully.</p>
<p>"Darling, there are things that cannot be undone," he said. "And this is one of those. You want a nice, harmless young man taking your virginity and I don't fit any part of that description."</p>
<p>He certainly didn't waste time beating around the bush. And he was right, he was neither nice, nor harmless, nor young by any definition. He wasn't even human. But that didn't bother you. And he was not in charge of you. You didn't like others making decisions for you.</p>
<p>"You don't get a say in that," you said, irritated. He didn't know anything about what you did or did not want. </p>
<p>"Everybody who participates gets a say," Crowley answered, amused, "otherwise it's considered rape and in extremely bad taste, I've been told in great detail."</p>
<p>Your heart beat a little faster. You did not want to know in which situation that had come up.</p>
<p>"I meant, I make my own choices," you clarified.</p>
<p>"Yes, you do." His tone was a little patronizing and you were prepared to argue again when he shifted in his seat, pushed your legs up and apart so they were on either side of his and pulled you closer. In this position, you had no choice but to look directly into his eyes.</p>
<p>"Darling, what is this to you?"</p>
<p>He sounded all serious now. The conversation was obviously taking a turn into the wrong direction. </p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>He sighed. "Y/n, I don't do long-term commitments. Tried it, didn't like it. Don't think for a moment I'm not tempted to stay. But first times can be emotional and people easily get... attached in emotional situations."</p>
<p>It was clear he wasn't afraid of himself getting too attached to you. You blushed. 'Overly attached girlfriend' was not the image you wanted him to have of you.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to get hurt. Find a nice young boy for a wild summer romance and tell Uncle Crowley all about it when you have," he added with a wink.</p>
<p>While he was verbally discouraging you, his hands around your backside were stroking little circles on your ass, pulling you in, almost rubbing you over his lap and you couldn't help but wonder whether his heart really was in his little speech. </p>
<p>"I don't want a relationship," you replied. "If that's the only thing that's bothering you, don't worry. I know it's just a little fun and I wouldn't want anything else."</p>
<p>Subtly, you tilted your hips to give him more incentive to overcome his concerns.</p>
<p>He noticed and raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop you. </p>
<p>"I can find a nice young boy afterwards," you said, feeling a little bolder when he leaned back and watched you rock minutely on his lap.</p>
<p>"Butch Winchester and the Moose Kid would kill me," he contemplated. He didn't sound very bothered by the prospect.</p>
<p>"They don't have to know…" you offered.</p>
<p>His eyes glittered and he leaned forwards. </p>
<p>"Lies and deceit? You're a woman after my own heart."</p>
<p>You felt a warm feeling bloom in your chest, along with a twinge of your conscience. More lies to the boys. Rationally thinking, it was a very bad idea, but the rational part of your brain had clocked out a few hours ago. </p>
<p>"Pinky swear?" he asked ironically and held out his hand. </p>
<p>Grinning, you hooked your finger around his and you were pulled forwards and kissed thoroughly. His hands resumed their place on your hips and pressed you properly down onto his lap. With a sense of accomplishment you felt him harden underneath you, but it was also intimidating and you swallowed, suddenly nervous.</p>
<p>Crowley pulled away and watched you from under lowered lids for a moment, then abruptly picked you up and dropped you unceremoniously on your bed. You took the chance to kick off your shoes and shifted up while watching him take off his jacket and roll up his shirt sleeves. </p>
<p>When he came to the bed and reached for you, you wished you had put on different underwear. Plain white cotton wasn't the height of lingerie fashion and Crowley seemed like the kind of man whose usual love interests dressed up for him in pretty, lacy wisps of nothing. Biting your lip, you watched him slowly pull off your sweat pants. His satisfied smirk indicated that he didn't seem turned off at all. Relieved, you lifted your arms to help him take off your shirt. </p>
<p>He crawled up on the bed next to you, still mostly clothed and you shivered, thinking of how exposed you were in comparison.</p>
<p>"Now, where were we?" he asked rhetorically.</p>
<p>Thinking he meant you undressing, you moved to pull down your panties, but he stilled your hand with a murmured "Easy, darling," and started to kiss you again. A hand sneaked behind your back, and with a twitch and a <i>snap</i>, your bra was removed. His hand curved gently around one breast, followed the shape of it, ghosted over your nipple and dipped to caress the skin between your breasts before continuing on the other side. Every touch against your sensitive skin made the hair on your arms stand on end and you were caught in a perpetual shiver; his lips against yours were the only things grounding you.</p>
<p>He had you firmly in his grip when he ran his fingers down, to your navel and lower, caressing the skin underneath the elastic of your panties. You jerked a little and he pulled back. </p>
<p>"Second thoughts?" he asked against your neck, licking a small trail down, then blowing cool air against it.</p>
<p>You were so caught up in the sensations, you almost forgot to answer. </p>
<p>"No, just surprised. It's... I'm fine," you mumbled, hoping he understood that "fine" was an understatement of epic proportions, but all your brain could come up with right now.</p>
<p>"Relax, darling, we're just playing," he murmured.</p>
<p>A slippery feeling against your sternum made you look down and you realized he had zapped the box of chocolates onto the bed and set one of them onto your skin. Within seconds, it was melting and a small trickle of chocolate was running down between your breasts. With a mischievous grin, Crowley bent to catch the drops with his tongue, then licked across your chest, smearing chocolate all over it. The next one melted on your clavicle and dripped down just as fast.</p>
<p>Distracted by the feeling of his mouth on your nipple, you hardly noticed his hand wandering down again. Over the thin fabric of your panties, his fingers explored, lightly stroking back and forth, then pressing down at the same time as he bit down on your nipple. You gasped and shivered violently, startled by the sting and the resulting hot jolt of arousal down to your pussy. You didn't like pain, but this ache went straight to where his fingers pressed down, and you felt the cotton get damp.</p>
<p>Another chocolate found its way into your mouth, Crowley's tongue hot on its track. He seemed to enjoy the little sounds you made against his mouth when he continued his exploration, lightly pinching and stroking his way along your panties while he kissed you.</p>
<p>Your nervousness was swept away with every one of his touches. Obviously, he wanted to make this as good for you as for himself and he was succeeding pretty well. You could see now what he had meant about getting attached. While you weren't quite in danger of falling in love with him, you were lightheaded and drunk on his caresses and attention. He knew exactly how to make you feel good and in this situation, you trusted him fully.</p>
<p>After an eternity of exploring where his touch made you shiver and where it made you moan, he crawled down on the bed. Kneeling in front of you, still mostly dressed, he pulled you closer by your bent thighs. </p>
<p>His eyes were on yours when he hooked his fingers into your panties and slowly pulled them off. </p>
<p>You shivered, unsure of what to expect. After the way the evening had gone, it didn't really surprise you when he took your knees in his hands and spread your legs wide. Your face had to be burning bright red when he let his eyes run over all of your body in appreciation. </p>
<p>"You look delectable, pet, all flushed and spread out for me," he said, "And I feel a little overdressed."</p>
<p>With a snap of his fingers, his clothes were gone as well. He wore his nudity like his perfectly tailored suits, proud and unashamed. And he had no reason to hide himself. Your eyes were immediately drawn downwards from his strong shoulders, past the trail of hair on his chest and further down. It wasn't as if you had anyone to compare him to, but damn, how was he going to fit?</p>
<p>While you were looking your fill and slightly panicking, he laid down between your legs and patted your thighs soothingly. </p>
<p>"Are we past your previous experiences yet, pet?"</p>
<p>You nodded silently. His eyes glittered.</p>
<p>"Oh, I am going to enjoy being the first one to do this."</p>
<p>He sounded very satisfied with your answer. Without further warning, he bent his head and <i>licked</i> one long stripe up between your legs. You bit onto your lower lip to stop yourself from crying out, afraid the boys were going to hear you and come investigating. Nothing had ever felt like this, not the desperate fumbles of teenage boys, nor the predictable touch of your own hand. The beard scratching along your skin made a harsh contrast to the warm, wet tongue building up pleasure. Torn between looking down to see Crowley's face and hiding your own in embarrassment, you peeked out between your fingers to find him looking up with a devilish grin while he ran his tongue in circles around your most sensitive areas.</p>
<p>When he finally found the center, you let your head fall back and focused on the sensations. They kept changing over time, soft little licks turned into solid swipes and even the shape of his tongue seemed to vary – occasionally, it felt as if it were in two places at the same time. He kept moving and you didn't look down any more, overwhelmed by the picture he had made before, so you didn't know whether you were just imagining things.</p>
<p>He didn't stop licking and sucking when you started to pant and move your hips unintentionally, just to get a little more of the friction. His hand wandered downwards, rubbing against the outside your entrance, never dipping in, until you almost went crazy with the need for <i>more</i>.</p>
<p>You were ready, dripping and impatient when he pulled back, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked up.</p>
<p>"Still sure?" he asked, running his hands over your belly and thighs. </p>
<p>You gave him a little smile and nodded. You were as ready as you were going to get. </p>
<p>"Good." He climbed back up to you and tapped your thigh, making you turn on your side while he snuggled up behind you. You could feel him, hard and leaking, and nervous but excited, you rubbed back against him.</p>
<p>"Look at me, darling."</p>
<p>When you turned over, he kissed you gently and ran his hand lightly over your cheek. </p>
<p>"This is going to hurt a little, but it'll pass and we'll make you feel really good again, all right?"</p>
<p>Despite your knowledge about his nature, he managed to make you relax, lie back and do what he said - "open your legs a little for me, darling; yes, just like this," - without questioning him. Having him take care of you had been a great experience so far, so you followed his instructions.</p>
<p>The slow press of his cock inside you burned, as you had expected, and an unfamiliar, stabbing pain accompanied his little thrusts, but it wasn't more than you could handle. You concentrated on his reassuring voice to push through the pain.</p>
<p>"Good girl, you're doing fine," he whispered against your ear, "don't worry, just a little more, then the pain will be gone..."  </p>
<p>A deeper thrust had you almost cry out again. It really hurt, but at the same time, the wide stretch of your muscles around him ached in a very good way and made you want more. Crowley groaned, tense with the strain of going slow for your sake.</p>
<p>"Oh, darling, you're so pure it's burning," he sighed, kissing your shoulder.</p>
<p>If you had listened to the words you might have dismissed them as cheesy, but you were so caught up in the new feelings, the lessening pain and the growing ache for more of his cock, that you didn't really take in their meaning.</p>
<p>When your content little noises indicated you weren't hurting anymore, he settled into a new rhythm, moving faster and with more abandon. His hand around your waist held you steady against his thrusts and you let yourself fall into the feeling. It was a lot to take in, bodily and mentally, and you were glad he was there, taking the lead and guiding you through it.</p>
<p>After a while, he made you lie on your back. Being all spread out in front of him was not daunting in any way when he kept directing affectionate smiles at you. You thought you could get used to those.</p>
<p>Kneeling in front of you, he dipped his fingers down and gently ran them along your entrance. They came away a little bloody and you worried for a moment until you realized that this was perfectly normal, for the first time. Crowley didn't seem concerned at all, on the contrary, he watched his fingers in delight and wiped them on his chest – no, painted something onto his chest in an angular shape.</p>
<p>Now, you hadn't had sex before, but even you were sure that this was unusual behavior and possibly something you, as a hunter, should be wary of. The way he bit his lower lip and hissed indicated it was doing something to him, too, and blood didn't usually hurt.</p>
<p>"What-?" you started to ask, but he murmured, "Later, darling," silenced you with a kiss and slid his cock back inside you and you were sufficiently distracted not to press on. </p>
<p>The new position made it possible for you to touch him as well, put your arms around his neck, and see his expression as he was fucking you. You had thought you were exposed before, but this was more intimate by far. Panting and with lowered lids, he held your gaze and watched your reactions as he was moving his hips. The corners of his mouth twitched when you moaned at a particularly sharp thrust. The pain was gone now and only the pleasure of his cock stretching you remained. </p>
<p>When he raised your hands above your head and laced his fingers with yours, a new wave of emotion swept over you. He was everywhere around you, clouding your view with his face, surrounding you with his smirk, his scent, his touch; thrusting inside you. And instead of making you feel smothered and weighed down, he made you feel safe and relaxed. You started to move your hips in his rhythm, meeting him half way.</p>
<p>"Kiss me again," you whispered. </p>
<p>He smirked and pretended to comply, teasing you with too soft touches of his lips. Only when you started to protest, he relented and kissed you properly. His hot mouth on yours, his cock inside you and his hips rubbing against you in all the right places made the please build with every movement, more and more until it was too much; you tensed and shuddered, letting it wash over you. You were glad for his mouth on yours, smothering the sounds of pleasure that would have been sure to escape without it. Wave after wave of pleasure swept through you, made every cell of your skin tingle and your thighs tremble.</p>
<p>Crowley noticed and kept on moving through it, pulling back from the kiss and snapping his hips hard against yours. When your trembling subsided, he let go of your hands and lifted one of his own to his mouth, then to his chest. Dizzy with afterglow, you were puzzled first, then you noticed a soft light coming from the blood stains on his chest and, surprisingly, yourself. With a few last hard thrusts and a low groan, he came inside you, brow knitted, then softening. When he stilled, the soft glow died down as well. It had to be something like a ritual, but you couldn't find it in you to really care at the moment. Crowley wouldn't do anything bad to you.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Lying next to a naked demon you had just had sex with was strange, to say the least. Your room wasn't especially girly, but it <i>was</i> a human girl's room and even the cheerily colored bedclothes seemed out of place, underneath him. Crowley was leaning back on the headrest of your bed, cradling a glass of scotch in one hand while running his other down your naked back.</p>
<p>"Alright, love?"</p>
<p>You hummed in agreement, feeling wonderfully boneless and disinclined to move even as much as would be necessary to give a proper answer. He chuckled. </p>
<p>"I take it there are no regrets?"</p>
<p>You smiled, shook your head and pulled the blanket over you. You were coming down from your high and the room was beginning to feel chilly. Crowley offered you the whiskey and you sat up a little to drink. </p>
<p>"Is it always that… intense?"</p>
<p>His smug smile showed how much the simple question was stroking his ego.</p>
<p>"Of course not. I should hope that three hundred years of life experience and the ability to change my vessel to suit my wishes would make a difference."</p>
<p>He stuck his tongue out and wiggled the snakelike, forked end at you. His expression was filthy. You cheeks started to burn and you averted your eyes. </p>
<p>"Don't be shy now, darling; you liked it just fine before…" he teased, turning your head back towards him with a caress to your cheek.</p>
<p>Three hundred years of life experience made him cocky and all the more enticing for it. He was easy to be around and he knew how to make you feel safe and special. You wondered how human men were going to compare. It was a pity he didn't care for more than a fling.</p>
<p>"Well, I should be off, then," he announced, as if reading your mind, and zapped himself next to the bed and into his clothes at the same time. Due to his demonic powers, you were both clean; he had zapped away the mess as soon as he had rolled off you, including the blood on his chest, but you hadn't forgotten.</p>
<p>"Wait," you said, "one more thing before you go: what was that… blood thing?"</p>
<p>You gestured to his chest. He raised an eyebrow and gestured with his hand for you to go on.</p>
<p>"The glowy blood thing?" you insisted, sure he knew exactly what you meant. He just didn't want to talk about it, which made you nervous. What had he done?</p>
<p>"Ah, the symbol?" he asked, inspecting his fingernails and failing to look innocent. </p>
<p>"You didn't do anything to me, did you?" you blurted out, regretting you hadn't just stopped him when you could have.</p>
<p>"You did something to me," he countered, relenting. "It's a simple restorative symbol. Painted in blood, it restores my soul, or rather one teeny-tiny fraction of it per virgin."</p>
<p>"What do you need a soul for?" you asked, then felt stupid. What did anyone need a soul for?</p>
<p>"To feel like a human again," he answered, not offended by your question at all, "to transcend certain… boundaries one might have as a demon."</p>
<p>He seemed thoughtful then and you decided to let it go. You could hit the books afterwards and see if the symbol checked out.</p>
<p>"You could have warned me," you said and yawned.</p>
<p>"But it's much more fun without warning," he answered, pressed a relatively chaste kiss to your lips and said goodbye.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>When Sam came to ask you, a week later, whether you were done with the Book of Shadows and would mind taking it back to the storage room, since it was too valuable to be left lying around, you didn't question the book's whereabouts. You had looked up the symbol Crowley had painted and it had checked out fine, you just hadn't researched thoroughly enough to find out that the ritual was strong enough to let demons walk over devil's traps for a short time after that. </p>
<p>You didn't see Crowley zap into the bunker to bring it back, either. He hadn't planned to, in the beginning, but somewhere along the way, he had convinced himself it would be better if he did – maybe the boys wouldn't even notice its absence and wouldn't investigate. That way, he could keep coming and going in the bunker as he pleased, visiting whenever and whoever he wanted.</p>
<p>Since you didn't know anything about his theft, you didn't learn one of the more important lessons about Crowley: If you were sure he was not screwing you over, you just hadn't discovered yet how he was doing it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There it is... you didn't think our favorite, horribly manipulative demon just left, did you? This is the final story for the Craving series. Love to hear from you, as always!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>